


Pain

by Skyla_Schultz



Series: Stuff based on Whumptober 2019 Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: "don't move", Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't describe the injuries in much detail so no graphic violence or injury tag, M/M, Whumptober 2019, depiction of pain, no.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Schultz/pseuds/Skyla_Schultz
Summary: "Pain.All Nico felt was pain.Hot burning pain starting from his stomach and arm and spreading throughout his body. Sharp stabs into his leg that faded into annoying buzzing before another one hit. A piercing throb in his head that made him wish he could just go back to sleep.What had happened?Why did everything hurt?"Nico gets sick and hurt after a planned date night with Will.Whumptober Prompt #12 "Don't Move"





	Pain

Pain. 

All Nico felt was pain. 

Hot burning pain starting from his stomach and arm and spreading throughout his body. Sharp stabs into his leg that faded into annoying buzzing before another one hit. A piercing throb in his head that made him wish he could just go back to sleep. 

What had happened? 

Why did everything hurt? 

Did he fight a monster? He couldn't remember? What was he doing? 

Ugh. It hurt to think. Maybe if he just opened his eyes, it would remind him of something. 

He opened his eyes a sliver before squeezing them back shut. Pain. Pain. Stupid light. 

But he couldn't just lie here. He needed...he needed to figure out what was going on. If the light hurt, then maybe he should start with sitting up. 

His arms moved sluggishly. He didn't know how long it took, and he had lost count of the amount of times he winced before his arms were in position. He started slow and tried to push himself up. A large flash of pain exploded in his right arm, and he collapsed back down onto the mattress with a yelp. 

Damn it. 

Try again. 

He positioned his hands back into position and pushed up. A gentle hand pushed him back down with a quiet hum. 

"Don't move," the voice whispered. 

Nico tried to open his eyes again to see who the person was, but quickly shut them. 

"Oh. I'll dim the lights." 

He heard footsteps and the sound of a click. 

"That should be better." 

Nico opened his eyes again. The painful light was gone and instead he was in a dim room. A familiar room. Was this...the camp infirmary? 

"Glad to see you awake." 

The voice walked up to him and this time Nico finally connected it. 

"Will? What happened?" 

Will sat down on the side of the bed and slowly combed his fingers through Nico's hair. 

"Well, the two of us went out for a date, remember? Jules Albert drove us. But somebody decided not to tell me that they were sick before we left. One thing led to another and…" 

"Did we fight a monster?" Nico asked slightly remembering the incident. It was still a blurry mess in his brain, but flashes of events were popping up. 

Will huffed. "Nope. The great Nico di Angelo did not fall because of a monster attack while he was sick. No. He's stuck, hurt in the infirmary because he got hit by a truck." 

What? 

"This is why we look both ways before crossing the street. But to be fair it was the truck's fault. He drove through a red light." 

A truck? He got hit by a truck? That was just embarrassing. 

"I gave you some nectar, but you're sick, so I didn't want to give you too much. You still have a bad fever. I can give you some pain killers if you want." 

He would do anything to decrease his pain by even a fraction. 

"That...that would be nice. And some water." 

"That's great! Let me help you sit up." 

Will stood up and gently held onto Nico shoulders as the two of them worked together to sit Nico up against the bed's headboard. Flashes of pain spread out through Nico's body, but he clenched his teeth and bared it. He needed to sit up. 

Once he was sitting, he leaned back with a relieved sigh. Will held a glass of water in front of him and Nico tried to grab it. Unfortunately, his arm decided to give up. Will patted his head and held the glass against his lips. 

Stupid law breaking truck. If he legally existed, he would sue them! 

Will set the now empty glass of water on the nightstand and smiled. "I'll go get you something to eat and some painkillers. You try to wake yourself up. Be right back." 

Will turned towards the door and left closing it behind him. Nico groaned and shut his eyes. 

A cough escaped his throat and more pain spread through his abdomen. Stupid sickness. Stupid truck. Stupid him and his bad decisions.

Will came back a few minutes later holding a tray. He sat back down on the side of the bed and set the tray in Nico's lap. A bowl of chicken soup and a piece of bread were sitting on the tray along with two red capsules. 

"Eat first. Then medicine," Will instructed picking up the spoon. "Do you want me to feed you?" 

Nico stared down at his arms and nodded his head. "I don't thi...I'll drop it." 

Will nodded, picked up some soup on the spoon, and gently blew on it before holding it up to Nico's mouth. They continue the process along with intermittent bites of bread until the bread was gone and the soup was halfway done. 

"I can't eat anymore," Nico complained. 

Will looked down at the bowl. "You sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright. You've eaten more than I was expecting. I'm glad." 

Will picked up the tray and set it on the nightstand. He held out a glass of water and the two pills towards Nico. 

Nico slowly grabbed the glass as Will held the pills to his mouth. Nico drank the water down, and sighed with relief. Hopefully the effects would set in soon. 

Will then set the glass on the tray. "You want to lay down again?" 

Nico nodded. Sitting up was starting to hurt a lot more than when he was lying down. Will helped him back onto his back and pulled the covers up. 

A yawn left Nico's mouth, and he made himself as comfortable as possible. Will set a gentle hand on Nico's cheek. Nico closed his eyes as he rubbed soft circles on his cheekbone. 

"Get some sleep," Will mumbled. 

Nico nodded his head. He was planning to do just that. Or at least try. He was so tired, but everything hurt so much. At least, Will's gentle touch distracted him enough to start zoning out. 

The pain immediately flashed back when he felt the cold air hit his cheek as Will let go. 

Nico quickly opened his eyes and lazily reached out to grab Will's arm. 

"Stay," he pleaded. 

Will stared at him confused for a second before smiling and sitting down next to him. Nico closed his eyes again as Will grabbed his hand and rubbed comforting circles. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Will whispered. 

Nico fell asleep hearing Will's gentle humming and feeling gentle fingers brushing through his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really busy week. Midterms.  
But I wanted to get something out today even though I'm tired, so here's a short one.  
Hopefully I'll not be skipping a whole week of whumptober prompts again...hehe  
Thank you all for reading!  
I am taking requests for whumptober, so if there is anything you want to see written (for the Percy Jackson Series or Danganronpa), please leave a comment here or contact me on my tumblr (skyla-schultz). The whumptober prompt list and alternative prompt list are reposted on my page but you can also find them on the official site (whumptober2019).  
I hope you all enjoyed!!!  
Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! :D  
I hope you all have a great day/night wherever you are!!!


End file.
